


Pureblood

by CajunSpice714



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mentions/Discussions of Rape, Physical Abuse, This does not start out nice., the crossover no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/pseuds/CajunSpice714
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort blood purists claim that blood purity should be maintained to rebuild the Wizarding World. With this new uprising comes a cult known as The First Order, lead by Alistar Snoke, who is rumored to be kidnapping pureblood witches and wizards and marrying them off to members of his cult. Rey Savage is one of the unfortunate women who ends up in the First Order's tangled web.





	Pureblood

**Author's Note:**

> This fic starts out dark but gets lighter the further on it goes. It's going to primarily be told through the eyes of Rey and Ginny because I don't really feel like getting too deep into the dark stuff that is going to be happening in the background of this fic.

**More Pureblood Heirs Reported Missing**

_ With the rise of a new day, more names are added to the list of pureblood heirs that have disappeared. Sources say a new uprising is on the way, a new threat calling themselves “The First Order” who, like You-Know-Who himself, follow after the beliefs of one of the founding fathers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Blood purists have been pressing for legislation for many years now, since the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, citing that diminishing numbers of enrollment to various wizarding schools, including Hogwarts and Durmstrang, is showing a decline in the magical population. Rumor has it that this foundation of ‘The First Order’ is kidnapping young pureblood witches and wizards and forcing them upon more prominent families as mates to bear pureblood heirs. One such example is that of Ginevra Weasley’s marriage to Draco Malfoy only two years ago. Was this the beginning of ‘The Culling’ as Resistance members like Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt are claiming? Or was it simply a Romeo and Juliet love affair that left Harry Potter high and dry upon Ginevra Weasley's graduation day? _

_ \--Cont. PG 4 _

Ginny rolls her eyes at the headline in the _ Daily Prophet _ before slinging the paper away with a sigh. Of course, they can speculate about her marriage to Draco as much as they wanted, but in her heart, she knew that he was nothing like the others who now resided on the Malfoy property. She could plead indifference to the young men and women who have come to live in the compound, mainly because there is nothing else she can do most days except watch from her gilded cage. The best she and Draco can do in the darkest moments is to make sure those that are brought to their home are treated with the respect they deserve when they were able. Ginny's closest friend, a girl named Rey, had come to her as a scared servant but recently had been given to a ruthless and disgusting man by the name of Armitage Hux to be his bride. 

Ginny felt for the girl, knowing what sort of vile things Hux was capable of, and had planned an escape for Rey, under the guise of shopping. Her only ability to help those less fortunate than herself is to help them escape.

* * *

Shopping is often an affair that is left to the servants of the household, not the wives or betrothed, so Rey is thrilled when Ginny insists that Rey come along with her to do their shopping while Armitage is away with her husband. The youngest Malfoy wife, Ginny is one of the few women who had actually taken a liking to her husband. They have a lovely marriage filled with laughter, and Draco Malfoy is often very kind to the other slaves that work in the compound when his father and Lord Snoke are not around.

The fresh air did Rey good, her shoulders slumping and relaxing as soon as the floo lets them out in Diagon Alley. It would be easy to simply disappear; however, she knows she will never get through the wall at the Leaky Cauldron without a wand. Hers had been snapped when she had been taken from the street by snatchers, that night less than a year ago. Sniffling gently, Rey shakes her hair from her face and follows quietly behind Ginny.

The shopping trip, however ends shortly after it begins; a loud snap signals that someone has apparated behind them. Rey turns, and is startled by a sudden strike to her face. She collapses to the ground with a soft sob, before she is hauled to her feet by her hair. “You think you’re going to try to escape me this easily, you little bitch?” Armitage Hux’s face is livid as he handles Rey roughly. Rey can only whimper as Ginny argues loudly at his side, trying to get him to release the younger girl.

“Armitage, you were the one who agreed to let me bring her along for the shopping!” Ginny protests, only to be shoved aside by Armitage. 

“I said with an escort and you hardly qualify as one, Little Weasley. Go back to your husband.”

“We...we’re causing a scene,” Rey whispers, tears welling in her eyes as she shifts a bit, causing Armitage’s hand to wrap tighter around her hair.

“We’re leaving,” Armitage demands, tugging roughly enough to cause Rey to cry out again. He pulls out his wand.

“You can’t apparate with her in her condition!” Ginny’s protest dies away when Rey feels a lurch behind her belly button. The sudden shock of apparition causes Rey to tumble to her knees when they reach their destination, heaving roughly as she clutches the cloak at her cheek with a sob.

A foot contacts roughly with her arm, sending her tumbling and slapping her already bruising face onto the hard tile floor of their kitchen. “If that bastard in your belly wasn’t a necessity I’d beat it out of you,” he sneers before turning on his heel. “Get out of my sight before I change my mind.”

Rey scrambles up and out the back door of their home, knowing she has chores to tend to in the stables. She doesn’t mind working with the Hippogryphs and horses that are stabled on the property; however, she doesn’t particularly care for the stable hand, another pureblood that lives on the compound grounds, his home stationed above the barn. 

The Hippogryphs are easy to tether to their station, and the majority of the horses react well to her when she stables them for the night. One horse, however, a particularly persnickety thing with a dark coat, absolutely refuses to come even when Rey offers it an apple. With a heavy sigh, she loops a rope around its neck and ties it to the fence post, moving away to tend to the horses that _ had _ come when she had called. 

Rey is mid-way through cleaning out her first stall, when heavy footsteps sound on the stairs from the loft home above. Dropping her rake, Rey presses herself back against the darkened area under the stairs, waiting for the ill-tempered farm hand to leave before she continues her task. Rey watches as he nears, covering her mouth in hopes that he won't hear her. He is tall, taller than her betrothed by several inches, with dark hair that flares out from under his hat. He has odd features, but the one that sticks out the most is the dark scar that marrs his face; it runs from his bold right eyebrow, down across his eye and cheek, to his sharp cut jaw. The nostrils of his large aquiline nose flare as he hears the tethered horse nicker and his teeth sink into his plush bottom lip. Rey had once fantasized about his lips, when she was a girl.

Ben Solo had been 2 years ahead of Rey at Hogwarts and she had once envisioned living with him (as did many girls her year) but never had she imagined it to be like this. At Hogwarts, Ben had been known to have a bad temper, one to rival Draco Malfoy’s, but with larger and more devastating tantrums.

Rey remains in her place, watching him approach, and once he passes by Rey sneaks her hand out, aiming to snatch his wand from the holster on his belt. Her fingers touch the wood for a moment before a warm rough palm wraps around her wrist, bending it backwards. In one quick motion she is pulled up from the ground, back against a warm hard chest with her already painful wrist bent up against her spine between her shoulder blades, his wand pressing harshly into the divot under her jaw.

Rey’s body relaxes against the solid wall of muscle as she gives a barely audible whimper. “Please.” She doesn’t struggle. “Please kill me.” She closes her eyes and tilts her head back to give him better access to her throat. “Please.”

The wand drops from her throat and is replaced by the warm broad palm of his wand hand. “And why should I do that, little Savage?” Ben’s voice is as Rey remembered it; dark and warm in a way that screams dominance, but is also full of something hidden, like a secret one had yet to hear.

“I would rather die than take this abuse,” she whispers. For some reason his voice and the warmth of his body is more soothing than terrifying. Maybe it is because this is the first contact with anyone she has received in months that isn’t being struck or raped. Maybe it is the warmth of his body and the tone of his voice that settles in her stomach, while demanding her submission. Rey doesn’t really know, but she gives him what he asked without question, unafraid. She knows he is capable of murder -- she has seen it with her own eyes -- but she also knows her death would be painless.

“He hits you?” This is not the response Rey had been expecting. When he moves away to turn her towards him, she drops her head, afraid of the sudden wrath in his voice. He cups her chin in one hand and tips it upward, inspecting the area where Rey assumes a bruise has already bloomed. “He hit you?” Ben asks again and Rey gives a barely noticeable nod.

“Stay,” Ben commands, releasing her and moving further into the barn. She hears water running and he returns a moment later. When he presses the cold rag against her face, Rey hisses and tries to pull away, but he won’t let her. His hand holds her waist, as he cradles her face with the rag in hand. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Rey asks breathlessly, tears welling in her eyes.

Ben frowns at her, his jaw shifting. Rey watches him with wide eyes until he pulls away, moving Rey’s own hand to cover the rag. 

“I’m just being a decent person,” Ben replies, before turning to leave the barn. Rey watches him soothe the irate black horse that had given her trouble earlier, her lips parted in curiosity. For someone so vicious with a wand, he is awful kind with his hands. She continues to watch as he leads the horse to the stable, but when he approaches her again she squeaks, backing away in surprise.

“Dammit, I’m not going to hurt you,” Ben hisses, reaching for her wrist and tugging.Rey cries out, as a sudden sharp pain laces up her arm. He drops her hand and frowns, raising his own hands in surrender as Rey cradles her arm to her chest, tears stinging her eyes. “I… did I… I didn’t…” His voice is soft as she steps closer and Rey shakes her head, backing away again as the tears fall.

“No.. Armitage. He kicked me earlier. It didn’t hurt until a bit ago.” 

Ben’s frown deepens, and he pulls out his wand. He casts a spell that Rey doesn’t hear, and he hums. “It’s fractured,” he tells her. “Come, the horses can wait.” He steps to the side, his palm settling against the small of her back as he leads her up the stairs. “I can heal the arm, but I’m afraid that if I heal the bruising you will be worse off, because Armitage will know, and then it will be both our heads.”

Rey nods, tears welling in her eyes as she is struck by Ben’s kindness. “Thank you,” she whispers, trying to brush her tears away.

“I’m just being a decent person,” Ben shrugs, and Rey feels as if he is like her, someone who hasn’t had much kindness in life.

“There isn’t much of that going around.” Her voice is soft, thoughts trailing off as they enter his home.

It’s a simple studio flat, with an open floor plan so one can see everything. A kitchenette with a fridge, stove, and sink is tucked up into the right hand corner of the space, separated by an island from the rest of the area. Next to it is a little living space with a dark leather couch, matching foot rest, and end tables, all facing a cozy fireplace with a television mounted above it. The loft above the living space houses a large bed with dark sheets. There's a door below the stairs that Rey assumes lead to the bathroom.

“This is lovely,” she hears herself say. She takes in the view from the entire wall of windows that opens out over the farm, and the compound where Rey lives with several other women and their pair bonds, including Armitage. She looks around as Ben leaves her side, eyes falling on the various damage to the walls and floor. They would be unnoticeable to anyone who hadn’t heard the rumors.

“A-are the rumors true?” Rey’s voice is hushed, feeling her eyes widen as she turns. Ben is suddenly there behind her. She hadn’t heard him approach; a zing of fear curls along her spine. His eyes have gone dark, darker than any Rey has ever seen before, and her answer lies within. Yes, the rumors are true, but somehow she’s not as afraid as she had imagined she would be.

“You’ve heard them.” Ben’s full lips tip into a smirk. “Do you believe them true?” His voice matches his eyes, dark and warm like a chocolate frog that has set out too long. Rey shivers at the change. As he steps back Rey flinches -- only slightly -- but a wild grin mars his face. “Ah, you do.” He waves his wand in a complex movement, and Rey feels sudden warmth spread through her arm. Her eyes flicker from her arm to Ben, and back.

“You believe the dark rumors whispered among the frightened and meek, and yet here you still stand.” He steps closer, but Rey does not flinch again.

“There are worse monsters in the world,” Rey wraps her arms around herself, licking her bottom lip.

“I could do so many things to you and no one would ever be the wiser.” His voice is not harsh, more curious, but still it breaks. “No one would ever find your body.”

“I do not fear death.” Rey refuses to take her eyes off of him as he pulls away to pace the room. No, prowl is a better word, Rey decides as she watches him stalk back and forth. Like an animal in a cage, he prowls the room.

“Of course you don’t, little bird.” His tone is teasing and sarcastic.

Rey frowns. “I’d much rather have you than the monster in my bed.” 

Ben pauses, his eyes wide and nostrils flared. “You cannot mean that,” he replies, shaking his head and moving to his small kitchenette. “You cannot mean that.”

“But I do!” Rey cries, finally moving from her spot near the door. She reaches him in only a few steps, her hand wrapping around his forearm. “I do mean it. I’d much rather someone kind, monster or not, have me. I would marry the monster of the Black Lake if it would get me out of the clutches of Armitage Hux.” Rey’s hand trembles as her hand slides up to clutch his bicep, tears flooding her eyes once again. “I mean it. I would do anything.”

Ben looks at her with wide dark eyes for a moment before his hand reaches up to cradle the unbruised side of her face. Her breath hitches when he moves closer and his mouth is warm where his lips meet hers. Being treated so tenderly is something new for Rey. From Plutt’s Children’s Home to Hogwarts, very few people had shown Rey kindness outside of the few friends she had. Her only actual _ involvement _ with someone had been a fumbled thing in the dark. _ He hadn’t even kissed her! _And Armitage is rough, grabbing her jaw and forcing his mouth to hers in biting kisses that draw blood, not a show of affection, but of dominance and control.

This kiss was not like either of those things, it was tentative and soft and Rey curses the way her eyes sting as she leans up on her toes to press closer. “Y-you know…” Ben pulls away suddenly, his jaw working as he looks down at their feet. Rey follows his gaze, trying to figure out what has captured his attention, but finds nothing, only her bare feet nestled between large black boots. “You know, it could be mine.” His voice breaks as a hand slides from her waist--w_ hen had that gotten there? _Rey wonders briefly—before resting over her slightly rounded stomach, a gentle touch not of malice or threat. The sudden realization steals the breath from Rey’s lungs.

“Y-you helped them?” she asks, stumbling away from him, arms wrapping around herself again.

“Rey, I…” Rey shakes her head, turning and fleeing from him, the thought churning her stomach. When she gets out of the barn she can breathe again. She makes no move to return to her duties. They can be done with her morning chores, and Armitage would be none the wiser.


End file.
